


The styles twins

by GOT7_WANGPUPPY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drama, Love, Multi, The Styles Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT7_WANGPUPPY/pseuds/GOT7_WANGPUPPY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two twin boys born with love, hate, and hope. Harry, and Harold styles. All they are for is just caring, and understanding. But maybe harry cares too much for innocent brother. Maybe he is too overprotective or harold. But maybe Harold doesnt know of the love Harry just wants to give him. Will they come to the conclusions of what they need, and what they want. Will it be too hard to process?? Can they live the lives they were meant to live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally moved this story here from wattpad. too many risks! but read on people!

**_Narrators pov_ **

It all started with a miracle. Jennifer styles gave birth to two beautiful twin boys, named Harry, and Harold styles on the first of February. She had suddenly passed after she had named them.

They were taken care of in the orphanage, after they were released from the hospital. It was very saddening to have two baby boys, without a mother or father, let alone having any other close family members.

By the time Harry, and Harold were at the age of 10 in the orphanage, harry had gotten very protective of Harold. One time a boy had touched Harold, and harry had tried to hurt the little boy jake, who only wanted to be friends with Harold....  
_**_________________**_

_** Flashback ** _

**_Harry had walked into his, and Harold's room, to take his brother out for ice cream. Once he saw Harold's bed empty, he_ ** _**fumed up, and slammed their bed room shut, running down stairs, outside where the other kids were sitting around.** _

_**He looked around to find Harold. But when something caught his eye, he completely lost control. Harold was sitting with a boy, who kept running his** _ **_hands up, and down his back._ **

**_They were talking, and started hugging until, Harry ran over pushing the boys apart. He hit the little boy jake, and Harold tried to help, but Mrs. West came over, and_ ** **_took harry away. While Harold stayed with jake, and tried to stop his tears._ **

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

**_It was 11:30 pm, and it was lights out. The rooms were being checked on by Mrs. West, and everyone was taking their baths, brushing their teeth, and getting ready for bed._ **

**_Harold came out of the bathroom with his short wet curly hair trying to dry, and Harry watched his little brother as he got in bed, cuddling his stuffed baby lamb._ **

**_Harry cooed at him, before turning off the lights, and turning on the mini lamp that gave off a little light in the room, and he climbed into bed with Harold, wrapping his arm around his waist, and kissing the back of his neck. They both fell asleep, in each others arm, ready for the next day_ ** _**.** _

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_ **

**_The boys were headed down stairs to eat breakfast, until Mrs. West walked up to them, and took them to a conference room._ **

**_" Okay boys, i have good news. You are both gonna get adopted, and your gonna be leaving tomorrow. Isnt that exciting!"_ **

**_They both looked at her as if she was crazy. Harry saw as his little brother_ ** _**ran off crying.** _

_**" Harold come back!" Harry shouted as he went after him.** _

_**He found harold sitting in the corner knees and against his chest, and crying with hands covering his face.** _

_**Harry walked over to him and sat beside him. He cuddled him, and removed his hands kissing them both.** _

_**" We gonna be okay. Nothin' gonna happen to you. I love you."** _

_**Harold looked at him taking his final sniff before smiling weakly, and letting out a, " I love you too, Harry."** _  
_**__________________** _

_**They were leaving on that same day. Mrs. West** _ _**helped them pack their bags, and they went down the stairs where their new guardian was.** _

_**She led them in the spaced up living room and there he was.** _

_**He had brown puppy eyes, a stuble, a built body, and a sweet smile on his face.** _

_**" Okay you two. This is your new guardian Liam. Liam these are your beautiful twins. Harry and Harold styles. Can you two say hello the nice gentlemen?" She rubbed their shoulders.** _

_**" Hi." They both said shyly. Liam cooed in happiness. He was very happy to meet them.** _

_**" Hello there. I'm liam. You can call me lili, or daddy. Doesn't matter sweet hearts." Liam said squatting down to their size.** _

_**" Okay well they are all packed, and ready to go. I love you both. Please be good for him. You promise?" Mrs. West said putting on their coats, and ruffling their curly locks.** _

_**" We promise." By that Mrs. West replied with a gimmie kiss, kissing their cheeks, and letting them go. "Remember to come visit okay?"** _

_**They shook their heads yes, and the man grabbed their bags while they walked after him.** _

_**The door was still open with Mrs.West watching them, and waving goodbye. A tear slidding down her cheek. As they drove off, she blew a kiss happily as the car went in a different direction.** _  
_**___________________** _

_**Once the boys and Liam reached the house, he parked the car, and helped the boys out of their car seats.** _

_**They held hands while Liam opened the door, laying their bags on the living room floor gently. The twins smiled happily, and ran to Liam hugging him tightly. He kissed their foreheads, and called someone by the name of "Zayn."** _

_**" Zayn, baby come here! I've got surprise for you!" And running footsteps led to a tan skinned, brown eyed, quiffed hair styled handsome man.** _

_**" Honey these are our sons. Meet harry and harold." Zayn cried in tears of joy kissing liam on the lips, before hugging the twins.** _

_**Liam replied, " Hons, this your other father Zayn."** _

_**" Hello there." Harold said causing Zayn to kiss his cheek.** _

_**They were shown to their room, and were** _ **_ready for dinner. The twins felt so safe. They loved eachother, and that was what they wanted._ **  
**_____________________ **

( ** _Twins at a_** ** _ge 1_** _ **7**_ ** _)_**

**_" Harry gimmie my underwear!!!" Harold screeched through the house, and ran after his older brother._ **

**_Apparently, Harold woke up in he, and Harry's king sized bed. He kissed Harry's cheek, before getting up, and heading for the shower._ **

**_Harry woke up a few minutes later, and he realized that his little brother was in the shower so he decided to play a little game._ **

**_He snuck into the bathroom, seeing harold half naked. His eyes roamed down the younger boys body in anxiety. He was back to reality when he looked for Harold's underwear._ **

**_Seeing his clothes on the floor he picked up his brother underwear and ran off shutting the door quietly. Harold had no idea he was there, because his back was turnt._ **

**_Soon, Harold saw that something was missing. He realized that harry must've snuck in, and stole his underwear._ **

**_He fumed up in aggravation, as he shoved the door open then seeing harry standing, and smirking waving his underwear in the air. He charged after Harry, and soon is they were all around the house running like animals._ **

**_" GIVE ME MY FUCKING UNDERWEAR THIS INSTANT!!!"_ **

**_Harold was getting pissed, but harry pressured him even harder. Soon Liam and Zayn enter the kitchen seeing Harold and harry running around the table._ **

**_Liam slammed his hand on the table causing Zayn to jump, Harold to slip on the floor, his towel coming off of his waist, and harry ran into the wall._ **

**_Zayn helped Harold up, and grabbed Harry, pulling them both to the couch. Liam was getting annoyed with the twins childish antics._ **

**_" Okay. What the fuck is going on?" Liam asked rubbing his temples._ **

**_" Harry took my damned underwear, and he wouldn't give em' back!!" Harold said._ **

**_" Well why didn't you just get another pair sweet heart. Then you two wouldn't be in this situation." Zayn said calmly, and smartly._ **

**_" Well i-" " Well what?" Harold was cut off by Liam._ **

**_" Dad, i didn't think about it. But Harry needs t'fucking quit it. It's pissing me off."_ **

**_" Oh please. You love me." Harry said smoothly leaning to kiss Harold's cheek, and threw his underwear at him before kissing their two fathers cheek, and went off doing god knows what._ **

**_Their parents chuckled, and Zayn yelled, " Harry your grounded for the rest of the day!-" He was cut off by Harry groaning, also aware that he knew he was in trouble._ **

**_" I know daddy!!! Jeez!!!!"_ **

**_Harold just leaned back, and laughed quietly before heading upstairs to finish getting dressed up._ **  
**_____________________ **

**_Harry and Harold were now 21 and they had been closer ever since. They graduated high school, left for college, soon getting their bachelor's degrees with their two best friends Niall Horan, and Louis Tomlinson who were a happy couple._ **

**_Liam and Zayn were still helping them with the bills and such even though Harry and Harold worked at a library. The money was a fair amount, and they were doing just fine._ **

**_It was 12:30 am, and Harry_ ** **_walked_ ** **_into his and Harold's apartment bedroom. They decided that departing would tear them apart but, they didn't wanna go to the point where they would visit eachother from time to time._ **

**_They wanted to be close. These twins were brothers but sometimes they acted in a weird way_ ** **_, as if they were more than brothers._ **

**_Harry really never had his eyes on his little brother, but damn it if Harold didn't look so.....delicious_ ** **_then he wouldn't think about him like that._ **

**_He was instantly ticked off. Maybe he should try something out. He thought things through as he closed their door, locking it, and turnt off the light only leaving the small night light visible._ **

**_It was storming outside, and Harry thought of something that he knew he would probably regret. But maybe Harold wouldn't._ **

**_Harold was quietly reading a book, and holding his glasses back up with his right index finger. His hair was straight this time. He would curl it but he left it alone._ **

**_He was in his boxers, and soon looked up seeing Harry strip down to nothing. He was completely nude but Harold had gotten used to that. Harry slept naked, but it was completly normal._ **

**_He crawled into bed with Harold. The sheets were covering them, and Harold had felt a weird feeling inside him. He was used to this but now.... it was different._ **

**_Harry took off his brothers glasses, and took the book from him as well,_** ** _laying_** **_them on the table stand. Harold pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, watching Harry in anticipation._**

**_Harry knew he was gonna end up doing something so wrong, but he had the courage to do one thing._ **

**_" Little bro?" " Yes Harry?" " You love me right?" Harold_ ** **_replied, " Of course i do Harry. Why would you think a stupid question like that?!"_ **

**_Harry didn't expect Harold_ ** **_to_ ** **_be annoyed with his curiosity. But Harold does love him. For the rest of his life._ **

**_" Harry what's going on?" Harold thought his brother had something on his chest, and that he should get it off before he stressed about it too much._ **

**_Harold grabbed Harry's waist, and pulled him closer. Harry loved how this feeling felt. Maybe too much but he didn't care._ **

**_" Harold i love you but i need you to understand that i love you more than what siblings do. I can't help but admire your beautiful smile. You are my happiness."_ **

**_Harry kissed Harold on the lips. softly and sweetly. Harold maybe thought the same thing about him as well. His thoughts were long gone after Harry ran his tongue over his lips._ **

**_" Harry please...." He was begging his brother to stop, but honestly he didn't want to anymore. Then_ ** _**something clicked. He loved Harry. Something that couples did. Yeah they were brothers with the same blood but maybe it didn't matter.** _

_**As long as they loved eachother, everything would be okay.** _

_**(A:/N) Warning: ⚠ Mature content⚠** _

_**Harry climbed on top kissing his little brothers neck, nibbling, biting, and sucking hard til there was a love bite.** _

_**Harold was completely scared, that his own sibling was doing this. It was scary. But he fought the struggle to push Harry away. The older brother was deep within his body.** _

_**Harry kissed down his belly button passing his brothers V-line. His fingers pulled on the hem of his boxers until they were pulled all the way down.** _

_**Harry was taking it slow, and he climbed back in between Harold's legs, spreading them apart softly not to hurt his brother.** _

_**Soon Harry was inside his brother intensively. He started to moan, and thrust farther, and harder. Harold grabbed onto his brothers back for dear life.** _

_**The deeper he got, the closer they were reaching their climaxes. Harry couldn't control himself when he heard the most beautiful sound. A moan.** _

_**Coming from below him, Harold squirmed, and cried out a shriek as Harry hit a spot inside him. It was too much for Harold. He wanted to stop. But it wasn't happening.** _

_**" Harry o-ohhhh. Please stop." Harold heard grunts but he knew that Harry didn't hear the pleading of him begging to stop.** _

_**Harry went even deeper, and Harold held onto his shoulders tightly until they came together. Harry fell ontop of him, and he knew that Harold was knocked out.** _

_**He looked down, seeing Harold's sexed up, and sweaty face. He was beautiful. And that was just the beginning.** _  
_**___________________** _

_**The next day** _

_**Harold woke up sore, and tired. The tingly feeling inside him was ravishing. He looked on his right side seeing Harry smiling at him, before kissing his lips.** _

_**" Good morning Harry." Harold smiled before** _ _**leaning into his brothers arms. He** _ **_kissed Harry's muscled arms, before falling back asleep._ **

**_" I love you baby bro. So much."_ **  
**_Harry leaned into his brothers shoulder before falling behind as well into a deep sleep_ **

**_**********_ **

**_Okay everybody that is my new story The styles twins. I hope you guys liked it._ **


	2. 1.✔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and harold finally bump the hips ;) i highly recommend 15+ readers but yall dont care lol. read onnnnn

**Harold's pov**

I had woke up but there was so sign of Harry. What we did last night was so wonderful. But why did it feel so wrong?

I felt like as if i did the most horriblest thing in my life. I did something so bad, that if mom was here she would have a stroke.

Not to mention our dad's- Oh m'god! What are we going to do about this! I can't just live like this. Fucking my brother. Fucking eachother?!

This has to stop.......

I have to tell Harry we can't do this anymore.

***************

**Harry's pov**

I was in the kitchen making coffee for Harold until his tired, and limping figure came into the kitchen.

He walked pass me, getting a glass of water before sitting down, and wincing after the contact on the chair with his bum.

I cleared my throat to get rid of the awkward silence.

" Harold baby, you okay?" He was in silence just staring before taking a huge breath.

" Harry i don't think we should do this anymore." What would make him say something like this?!

" Baby what are you talking about?! I thought you wanted this....."

" Harry i just think it's wrong. I mean two siblings doing the most shameful thing in the world. I don't want this, and i don't want you."

W-what?? He can't be serious. Harold would never say somethin' like this. I fucking want him! I could never love anyone else besides him. I couldn't.

 _ **I will not lose**_ _**the most important thing in my life. I wont do it.**_

I walked over to him, and got on my knees. I kissed up his thighs. His breathing was getting heavier, and damn it i loved the sound of him begging for more.

He wanted me, he wanted this. Hell, so did i. I ran my hands up, and down his sides. His right hand moved up to my face, while his other grabbed my shoulder. I got the idea. I knew the idea.

I picked him up from the chair, pushing him up the wall. He winced at the contact. I massaged his bum softly.

He moaned arching his back, and leaning into my touch. This is what he wanted. He wanted _my_ touch. _My_ mouth, _my_ lips, _my_ body, _and_ most importantly..... _me._

Harold pushed himself closer to me. Until we were face to face. He looked into my eyes, as i rubbed his soft cheek.

Leaning into my touch, _god_ it felt so damned good.

" Harold you want me, i know you do." I'm gonna get him.

" N-No. I don't. I don't want you." Nice try baby boy. His stuttering gave it away. He wanted this.

" Oh so you don't want me right?" He shook his head no. " Well then you don't like it when i make you writher underneath my touch. Especially when i do this...."

My hand moved in between his thighs. He didn't move an inch.

" Or when i do this." I leaned forward licking underneath his earlobe.

He squirmed but i put him in his place. He's gonna know who he belongs to. And i'm gonna be the one who makes him realize it.

" Harold baby look at you. I touch you, knowing how you'll react. You don't want this?? Oh m'god, you aren't slick baby.

I mean, you weren't saying you didn't want me when i was making love to you last night. And you _definitely_ wanted it."

He was quiet as a mouse. I finally got him in place. Harold is mine. No one elses but mine.

" Harry, i-i......"

" Say it baby. Lemme make you feel good. Lemme make you comfortable when we're together. Lemme make you cum, when i work on your body. Please let me love you."

He didn't answer me, but he shoved my face to his, kissing me roughly, sloppily.

Finally. I'm gonna make him mine tonight.  
_____________________________

_**A:/N ⚠ Warning. Mature content.⚠** _

Taking my baby upstairs, we kissed, and touched not moving away from eachother.

I laid him on the bed gently. His shaky breathing increased, as i rubbed my hands over his stomach.

My shirt was removed, and soon Harold was kissing up my chest. His pink lips, felt like roses. Two beautiful roses.

I moaned, and grunted as he left teeth marks on my chest. He left a bit a saliva, but soon came back lick it up.

God he looked so good, doing this. So fucking beautiful. He was gonna be the fucking death of me.

" Harry i love you." He said breathless, while grinding into me.

" I love you too baby. So fucking much." I said while reaching down to cup his beautiful cheeks in the palms of my hands.

He lined me up at his entrance before sliding down on me. God he was so fucking tight. So warm.

**Harold's pov**

I couldn't believe this was happening. Moving my hips, i let out a moan. He thrusts up into me, and i screamed.

" Ahhhhh!! Fuck me Harry!! Ohhhh- Ughhhh."

" 'M g'nna fuck that beautiful body 'f yours." He flipped me over, taking over my body.

Thrusting back into me, he held onto my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist, and him leaning down. Both of us forehead, to forehead.

He gripped the sheets tightly besides both of my shoulder blades, while i reached up to kiss him. He gladly licked my lips, me licking his.

I felt him hit something.

" Oh god Harry!! Uh! Shit do that again!" He shoved himself inside me harder.

" Fuck!!! Ohhhhh!" He was shaking as he kept thrusting harder, and harder.

" Damn it, Harry i'm gonna cum!" I said while whining, as he held onto me closely.

" Baby cum with me. Let it go baby."

With those words i came hard. So fucking hard. Harry came inside me, and i was milking him until he collapsed on me.

Breathing heavily he kissed me on the lips softly.

" Harry?" I said while rubbing his back.

" Yeah baby?" He kissed my throat.

" I do want you. So much. I'm sorry if i was being a dick to you-." He cut me off rubbing my swollen bum.

" Baby if anything i'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't want you t'be scared. Scared 'f me." He said as a tear fell down his cheek.

" I wasn't scared Harry. I promise." I kissed his tear away, and smiled at him reassuringly.

" I love you so much. _You are my life now._ "

He laid into my chest, as i rubbed him down gently.

We fell off into a deep sleep, holding each other softly.

**________________________**

_**Okay guys. I have sinned today.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn what am i doing to myself *groans*

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys loooovvveeddd this!!!


End file.
